jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Shell Game/Transcript
Jake:The Old Shell Game Transcript Jake: Izz! Over here! Izzy: Coconut, ho! Cubby: Ahh! grunts Jake: Got it! Cubby: Good catch. But I almost had it that time. Izzy: Jake, Cubby, over here. Check this out. Have you ever seen such a beautiful sea shell? Skully:whistles It's a beauty. Izzy: I can't wait to add it to my sea shell collection. Captain Hook ''': Well, well. What have we here? Those puny pirates have themselves a very rare sea shell indeed. I must have it for my own collection. Mr. Smee, bring me my sea shells. '''Mr. Smee: Aye, aye, captain. OK. Oh! And may I say, what a lovely collection it is. Captain Hook ''': It's about to get even lovelier, Smee. Set sail for Pirate Island. I want that polky-dotted sea shell. '''Izzy: This sea shell's really gonna add some sparkle to my collection. I've never seen another like it. Hey! Captain Hook ''': And you won't ever see it again, either. Say "so long" to your sea shell. '''Izzy: My sea shell! Captain Hook ''': It's truly a pleasure to make off with your treasure. '''Izzy: Hook is greedier than an eight-armed octopus. Jake: Don't worry, Izzy. We'll get your shell back. Will you go to Never Land with us and help us get Izzy's sea shell back? Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons, mateys. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our team treasure chest. Yo-ho, let's go! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Captain Hook ': Feast your eyes on that, Mr. Smee. '''Mr. Smee ': It certainly is some swell sea shell, sir. 'Izzy ': How are we going to get Captain Hook to give us my shell back? 'Jake ': Well, first, we'll ask him nicely. 'Cubby ':Is that really gonna work? 'Jake ': It's worth a try. Ahoy, Captain Hook. 'Skully ': Crackers! Hook can't hear you. 'Izzy ': You have to make your voice louder. 'Cubby ': I have an idea. I'll roll my map into a tube, and you can shout through it. I'll bet it will help make your voice louder. 'Jake ': Let's all try it, mateys. Make a tube with your hands like this. Now shout through it. Ahoy, Captain Hook. Ready? 'All ': Ahoy, Captain Hook! 'Captain Hook ': Did you hear that, Smee? 'Jake ': Please give us back Izzy's shell. 'Mr. Smee ': I hear it loud and clear, captain. It seems the sea pups want their sea shell back. 'Jake ': Please give us back Izzy's shell. 'Captain Hook ': I heard you the first time. 'Cubby ': Yay-hey! Captain Hook heard us. And we got three gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go get Izzy's sea shell back from Captain Hook. 'Captain Hook ': Hear me now, young scalawags. That polky-dot sea shell will never, ever leave my sight. 'Mr. Smee ': Uh, excuse me, captain, but you might want to take a look at your... giggles ...collection. 'Captain Hook ': The polky-dotted shell is gone. Who, what, why, where? 'Mr. Smee ': Over here, Captain. Look. 'Captain Hook ': Squeak-a-ling squids. However did it get down there? 'Skully ': Thar she floats! 'Jake ': It's Izzy's shell. Full speed ahead, Bucky. 'Mr. Smee ': Oh, my, we're heading straight for... gulps... ...Run Aground Rocks. 'Captain Hook ': Mr. Smee, the Jolly Roger will never fit between those rocks. Steer us out of the way. 'Mr. Smee ': Comin' about, captain. Comin' about. Tryin' to come about, captain. 'Jake ':Turn, Bucky, turn. 'Bucky ': rings sound '''Izzy: Whew! That was close. - Good sailing, Bucky. Bucky ': rings '''Cubby ':Ah, coconuts! It'll take forever to sail around these rocks. 'Bucky ': rings 'Jake ': Good thinking, Bucky. The dinghy's small enough to fit between the rocks. Let's all board the dinghy, mates. 'Skully ': Look! Dead ahead. '''Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! We can't let Hook get my shell. We gotta catch up to him. Jake ': If you paddle with us, we'll go faster. Then maybe we can get to the shell before Hook does. Yo-ho, let's paddle. Ready? Paddle, paddle, paddle. Paddle, paddle, paddle. We're catching up. Keep paddling. We paddled past Hook. Woo-hoo! And we got three gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go get that sea shell. '''Captain Hook ': Put your back into it, Smee. 'Jake ': Gangway! 'Captain Hook ': Hook. On the double. Quick. 'Izzy ': Hurry, Jake. 'Jake ': Hey! 'Captain Hook ': Barnacles and bilge water! 'Jake ': The sea shell's gone. 'Cubby ': There! 'Captain Hook ': Step aside, lad. Blast, I missed! Oh! gasps 'Izzy ': I can't look. The sea shell's gonna fall. 'Skully ': Not while I have wings. 'Captain Hook ': I've got it. '''Skully: Think again, Hook. Here you go, Izz. Captain Hook ': I'll take that, you pesky parrot. Mr. Smee, my sea shells, please. '''Mr. Smee ': Comin' right up, captain. 'Captain Hook ': yells That shell pinched me. 'Mr. Smee ': But, captain, sea shells don't pinch. 'Captain Hook ': Well, that one did. Sea foamin' seagulls. It's gone! 'Izzy ': Where'd it go now? 'Jake ': Wherever it went, we gotta find it. '''Skully: Moldy crackers! Jake ': That's a lot of sea shells! '''Cubby ': Ah, coconuts! How are we ever gonna find Izzy's sea shell? 'Izzy ': If we sort the shells, I bet we can find mine. Are any of these shells the one I found back on Pirate Island? No. They're covered with polka dots like my shell, but they're the wrong shape. How about these shells? Do you see my sea shell? Uh-uh. The shells are the right shape, but they've the wrong pattern. None of them are polka dotted. How about these shells? Do you see my sea shell? That's it! We found my shell. And we got three gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go! 'Captain Hook ': I'll take it from here. 'Izzy ': Yay-hey, no way, Hook. You're not gonna take my sea shell again. It's time for some pixie dust. Come on, crew. Hold out your arms and fly with me. Fly! 'All ': Yo-ho! Go, Izzy! 'Mr. Smee ':stammering 'Izzy ': Got it. 'Captain Hook ': muffled Mr. Smee. 'Mr. Smee ': gasps 'Captain Hook ': Smee, you buffoon. Look what you've done. Now, if you don't mind, find my shells, each and every one of them! 'Mr. Smee ': Aye, aye, captain. '''Song: Huffy Hook: ♪ Hook's in a huff♪ ♪ 'cause he never has enough♪ ♪ And he's cranky as an old ding belle ♪ ♪ He'll stamp his feet and yell at Mr. Smee ♪ ♪ But he's never gonna find his shells ♪ Skully ': Woo-hoo. Way to fly, Izz. '''Izzy ': Thanks, Skully. Hey, my sea shell just tickled me. '''Jake: How could it do that? Izzy ': Look, a hermit crab! He tickled me. The shell is his home. '''Jake ': Now we know how the shell moved around. The crab carried it. 'Cubby ':Then he's the one who pinched old Hook? 'Skully ': Smart crab. laughs 'Jake ': Let's take him back to Pirate Island. 'Izzy ': Mr. Crab, I can never put your shell in my collection. This is where you belong. Bye, Mr. Crab! 'Cubby ':What an awesome day! 'Izzy ': Yeah. Sea shells and hermit crabs rule! 'Skully ': So do gold doubloons. '''Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake ''': Come on, count with us. '''All: Yeah! Cubby: One, two, three... Jake ''': Four, five, six... '''Izzy:Seven, eight, nine. Jake ': Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got nine gold doubloons. Thanks for helping us get our treasure back, mateys. You sure are swell swashbucklin' sea shell searchers. '''Mr. Smee ': Hmm. Is this one of your sea shells, sir? 'Captain Hook ': No! 'Mr. Smee ': This? 'Captain Hook ': No. 'Mr. Smee ': How about this? 'Captain Hook ': Not that one. 'Mr. Smee ': No? We'll find it, sir. End Credits - Standalone Broadcast '''Song: Aw Coconuts: I set out one Sunday on a treasure-hunting spree But the wind whipped up and took my map away It blew down the shoreline Right into the sea It disappeared beneath the rolling waves As my map was sinking I couldn't help thinking Ah, coconuts Ah, coconuts Ah, coconuts Ah, coconuts I guess I'll try again another day Take it, Sharky. Ah, coconuts Ah, coconuts Ah, coconuts Ah, coconuts Why did I have to learn the hard way? Ah, coconuts Ah, coconuts Ah, coconuts Ah, coconuts I guess I'll try again another day Category:Transcripts